liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Skunkuna
Skunkuna is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jacques von Hämsterviel and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise, first appearing in Stitch!. He is designed to launch out spheres of pink repulsive odors from underneath his fur and is susceptible to Mr. Stenchy's charms, something that Jumba's experiments are immune to. When his odor is mixed with Mr. Stenchy's, it can incredibly be used as an air freshener. Bio Skunkuna is a genetic experiment created by Hämsterviel, and one of the only experiments to not be assigned a number. He was designed to fire off spheres of pink repulsive odors everywhere. ''Stitch!'' anime Skunkuna first appeared when Hämsterviel created him under unknown circumstances. He was then sent by Hämsterviel to battle Stitch, who was with Yuna at the time. They both had breathing masks so that they wouldn't be overcome by Mr. Stenchy's horrible smell. Unfortunately, Stitch's mask fell off at some point, leaving him open to attack. At the end of the episode, Skunkuna is seen infatuated with Mr. Stenchy, and it is revealed that a mixture of Mr. Stenchy and Skunkuna's aroma oddly enough creates an air freshener. Biology Appearance Skunkuna is a black skunk-like experiment with a proboscis-like beak, some peculiar fish- and housefly-like traits, and bright purple eyes. Special Abilities Skunkuna can fire off spheres of pink repulsive odors from underneath his fur. It is also shown that when his odor is mixed with Mr. Stenchy's, it can apparently be used as an air freshener. Trivia *Skunkuna is one of the rare experiments to not have black eyes like most experiments, having bright purple eyes instead. *There is a misconception that this experiment is really Experiment 126 (a.k.a. Stank). This contradicts what was established in the English dub of the episode, where this experiment was created by Hämsterviel and called Skunkuna. Since we do not have a direct translation of the Japanese language episode it is a bit difficult to confirm whether or not this design is Jumba's Experiment 126 or Hämsterviel's Skunkuna. However, Jess Winfield, who worked on the dub, explained via email with member Ronlof that "the skunk-like experiment is Skunkuna, created by Hämsterviel in the Japanese series... so he's outside of Jumba's numbering scheme." He also confirmed that the English team received translated scripts from Japan when "reversioning" the episode. Additionally, Ronlof consulted a Japanese speaker who says this experiment is referred to as スカンクーナ in Japan, which translates to "Skunkuna" which is his name in the dub. Since there is no official source referring to Skunkuna as Experiment 126 or Stank, it is most likely that what is said in the dub is, in fact, true, and this experiment, named Skunkuna, was indeed created by Hämsterviel. The idea that Skunkuna is Experiment 126 appears to be fabricated by the fandom. *Skunkuna is the first known experiment to be created directly by Hämsterviel, as well as the first experiment that was not created by Jumba. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:Stitch! Experiments Category:Males